<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season 7 Finale But Make it Dinahsiren by themagnificentquack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770394">Season 7 Finale But Make it Dinahsiren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack'>themagnificentquack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7 Finale, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Missing Scenes, Unbeta'd (I'll get around to it in a few days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title kinda says it all <br/>missing scenes from the finale b/w laurel and dinah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Season 7 Finale But Make it Dinahsiren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah finished buckling the last weapon to her suit and turned to leave, desperate to get out into the field so she could help stop the Ninth Circle. She walked out of the changing room with tunnel vision, focused only on what she had to do.</p><p>As a result, she was completely blindsided by Felicity hurrying up to her. </p><p>"What's going on?" she asked quickly, worried something could've happened during the couple of minutes she was getting ready.</p><p>"We need backup. I was going to contact Laurel, but I figured I'd ask you first. Can you trust her in the field?"</p><p>Dinah nodded without a second of hesitation. "Call her," she said. Then she headed out of the bunker and into the battlefield.</p><p>---</p><p>They were half way through a briefing when Laurel and Curtis showed up. Oliver just thanked them for coming and filled them in on the situation. There were no hellos or reunion hugs. Dinah had been hoping for a hug.</p><p>As essential as the information was, Dinah found herself struggling to concentrate. Her gaze just kept slipping to where Laurel was leaning against a pole, looking casually attentive.</p><p>She was still attractive, but it didn't annoy Dinah like it used to. For the first time, she realized Laurel was beautiful.</p><p>She was in love with her.</p><p>Her mind had been dancing around it for months, but she'd managed to avoid it- until now.</p><p>Laurel glanced over and gave her a small smile. Dinah smiled back, hoping that Laurel would attribute the 'oh shit' look on her face to the briefing that she'd been zoning out of.</p><p>She quickly looked back and pretended to pay attention to Oliver, but she still felt Laurel's eyes on her.</p><p>---</p><p>"Damn it!" Dinah shouted, bringing her fist down to pound against the table.</p><p>Laurel turned, startled by the noise. No one else seemed bothered by it; they were all wrapped up in their own little worlds.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked.</p><p>Dinah turned to her looking surprised that she'd been caught.</p><p>"It just bothers me that the people don't trust us. We're saving their lives and to them we're still criminals," she said.</p><p>"You're in good company," Laurel joked with a grin.</p><p>Dinah rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were tilted up ever so slightly. Laurel counted it as a win.</p><p>"In all seriousness: you know we're doing the right thing. You know who you are. What they think doesn't change that," she said. </p><p>Dinah looked at Laurel with an indecipherable expression on her face. "Thanks," she said."</p><p>Slightly confused by the sudden change in the vibe, and worried that this meant the conversation would turn serious, Laurel said, "Anytime," and then pretended to need to go check in on the progression of Felicity and Curtis' program.</p><p>---</p><p>"So this is what it feels like to save a city," Laurel said contentedly. There was a nice feeling in her chest. She was proud of who she'd become.</p><p>She had self-esteem, she had alcohol- what more could she need?</p><p>Her brain automatically associated need with Dinah and she glanced over at her. She looked as heart-wrenchingly beautiful as ever, and it hurt to know that Laurel would have to leave soon.</p><p>Dinah glanced over and Laurel shook herself out of it. She didn't need Dinah. She didn't need anyone.</p><p>She gave Dinah a small smile and raised her glass in what was meant to be a farewell. Then she turned and left.</p><p>There was just one more thing she had to do before she went "home".</p><p>---</p><p>Laurel gently brushed the accumulated dirt off of Quentin's grave a placed fresh flowers there with care. Her movements were careful, almost reverent, as if she was afraid of disturbing him.</p><p>In truth, Quentin wasn't even buried here. Afraid of looters coming to disturb the remains of the former Captain of the SCPD, Oliver and Sara chose to cremate him.</p><p>This was simply a stone, a rock in the ground who's connection to Quentin was as false as Laurel's had been.</p><p>She wasn't even sure why she was here. All she knew was that Quentin saved her and she owed him at the very least a few flowers.</p><p>Even wrapped up in her task and her owns thoughts, Laurel still had the experience to know when someone was behind her.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" she asked without looking up.</p><p>Dinah crouched down next to her, just out of her range of vision. The temptation to glance over was almost overwhelming, but Laurel kept her eyes glued to the ground, afraid that if their eyes met Dinah would be able to see right through her.</p><p>"If it's all right I'd rather be with you," Dinah said softly.</p><p>Laurel's heart flip flopped at Dinah's heartfelt tone of voice, but she refused to let herself hope, no matter what happened. She'd never get over this stupid crush if she did.</p><p>"That's okay, I was actually just about to leave," she said, standing up. She was probably being rude, and she knew Dinah was trying to be nice, but this longing was killing her and she just wanted to get back to Earth-2 where she was far enough from Dinah to breathe.</p><p>Dinah stood up and followed her, chasing her down as she tried to run away. "Are you ever going to come back?" she asked hesitantly.</p><p>The vulnerability in her voice threw Laurel off guard and her mask slipped just a little before she caught herself.</p><p>"If you guys ever need backup you can always call," she said.</p><p>Dinah looked at the ground. "What if I just need you?" she asked.</p><p>Laurel was speechless. "Don't you dare hope," she told herself.</p><p>It didn't work. She felt a little spark of 'maybe...' in the back of her mind.</p><p>She was so angry at herself because <em>god</em> this feelings sucked and apparently her stupid brain wanted her to be unhappy forever.</p><p>"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but I know you feel the same way Laurel. I've seen the way you look at me," Dinah whispered.</p><p>The spark of hope was a roaring flame now, consuming Laurel with the intensity of its need to just know.</p><p>"This isn't some kind of revenge ploy, is it?" Laurel asked.</p><p>She made it sound casual, joking even, but Dinah understood the severity of her pain.</p><p>She put a hand on the back of Laurel's neck and met her gaze, looking their eyes together. "I love you," she said.</p><p>Before Laurel had the change to say it back they were kissing, and Laurel got so lost in it for a moment that for a moment she forgot that even though Dinah loved her, they could never work.</p><p>They broke apart and Laurel regretfully said, "I have to go back. I have to-"</p><p>"Right your wrongs," Dinah finished. "I know."</p><p>They stepped apart and Dinah said, "I'll be waiting when you come back."</p><p>Laurel smiled at her and walked away, opening the portal in her path.</p><p>Then she was gone and Dinah was alone with the crickets.</p><p>~Several Months Later~</p><p>Dinah struggled to balanced all of her groceries as she swung her door shut.</p><p>She turned and saw an intruder sitting on her couch.</p><p>"I love you too," Laurel said.</p><p>She realized idly that her bags had fallen out of her hands, but she didn't pick them up, too busy running towards Laurel to wrap her in a crushing hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>